Bearing assemblies generally include balls or cylinders (generically, “bearing elements”) which are positioned between an inner bearing race and an outer bearing race. Bearing assemblies may be either inner or outer rotators depending on whether the rim or shaft rotates. For mechanisms using a rotating shaft, the inner bearing race rotates with the shaft. For mechanisms using a rotating rim, the outer bearing race rotates with the rim. The bearing elements are preferably evenly spaced within the inner bearing race and outer bearing race. The bearing elements may be held in this evenly spaced position by, for example, teeth of a roller cage.
Bearing lubricant fluid is used in bearing assemblies to encourage free movement of the bearing elements, inner bearing race, and outer bearing race. During operation, however, the lubricant tends to migrate and eventually may escape the bearing assembly. The lubricant that migrates and escapes the bearing assembly can then enter the rest of the mechanism utilizing the bearing assembly, and even exit the mechanism completely.
Known grease baffles may be installed between the outer bearing race and the outer support body (or “register”) holding the outer race and any maintenance or assembly action that requires removal of the outer bearing race or grease baffle requires removing both the race and grease baffle. This operation results in a damaged or destroyed grease baffle and damage to the support body.